


Butler's Pregnancy

by MikaylaNayKarneval



Series: Amores MNK [1]
Category: AmoresNK, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Family, Family Drama, Harems, Hentai, Lemon, M/M, MNK Alternative Universe, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaNayKarneval/pseuds/MikaylaNayKarneval
Summary: Uma noite... Dois homens... Um bebê.Nay Hikari, 25 anos, mordomo de alta classe e formado na renomada School of Butlers da Inglaterra. O jovem profissional altamente competente conhecido por seu extremo autocontrole estava completamente abalado. Ele já havia perdido muitas pessoas que amava a o longo de sua vida, e mesmo assim a morte de sua adorada cunhada durante o parto tira-o dos eixos. Em seu momento mais desequilibrado ele acaba dormindo com o filho de seu patrão por quem é apaixonado há três anos.Jhonny Harris, 29 anos, sempre foi conhecido por ser um dos playboys ricos e solteiros mais cobiçados das Americas. O rico herdeiro jamais aprendeu a perder ou amar. Sempre saiu com homens e mulheres que desejou e os descartou com um presente caro assim que ficava entediado. Nunca se importou com os sentimentos de ninguém, mas ao encontrar o jovem e frio mordomo da família em frangalhos não conseguiu ficar indiferente. Uma pequena tentativa desajeitada de consolo vira a mais ardente noite de sua vida. Ele que nunca temera nada, agora tremia só de lembrar de um ultrassom.





	1. Por favor, cure minha dor.

**Author's Note:**

> A inspiração dessa história não veio do nada. Li muitas histórias e tirei delas aquilo que mais me agradou e tentei. Gostei do resultado, e espero que vocês também.
> 
> Essa fanfic já foi publicada no Social Spirit (https://goo.gl/55ssi2) e no meu Blog (www.myshellysclub.tumblr.com)
> 
> A capa foi um presente de Barbara Vitoria (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/462978), a imagem pode ser encontrada aqui (https://goo.gl/SWeOTu) com todos os créditos. 
> 
> As histórias aqui postadas são de exclusividade minha. Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal - Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Butler's Pregnancy - 2015 - NayKarneval ©

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nay Harris é o mordomo da família Harris e está passando por um momento díficil. Jhonny é um dos herdeiros da família, um dos playboys mais requisitados no momento, e por um acaso do destino encontra Nay arrasado em sua cozinha. O que será virá disso?

Nay

Nunca fui muito de beber. Em meu curso de mordomos na School of Butlers eu tive que aprender a apreciar, degustar e a reconhecer as mais variadas bebidas alcoólicas, e mesmo assim não consegui aprender a gostar de beber qualquer coisa com álcool. Midori, minha cunhada que me criou como mãe, dizia que era por eu ser fraco para bebidas. Hoje eu resolvi beber mesmo assim. Hoje era um dia que merecia eu encher a cara até chamar o Juca. Hoje, meu irmão Akira ligou para avisar que o dia tão feliz que o casal esperava foi manchado com dor e perda.

Midori, minha doce cunhada-mãe-irmã-amiga, morreu no parto. Enxuguei com raiva as lágrimas e bebi direto do gargalo mais um pouco de tequila. Não, não é uma das bebidas do bar do patrão. Eu nunca seria irresponsável assim. Eu fui ao mercado mais próximo e peguei o que pude agarrar o mais rápido. Era uma noite perfeita para se embebedar até desmaiar. Todos os criados estavam de folga, por isso nenhum estava dormindo aqui. O patrão e a família estava em uma viajem de férias na praias caribenhas. Eu estava sozinho. Viu? Perfeito!

Ninguém para assistir meu mundo desmoronar. Eu já deveria ter aprendido a lidar melhor com a dor. Afinal, durante toda a minha vida eu vivi com perdas. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de trânsito quando eu tinha 8 anos e Akira 17. Nosso ojiisan cuidou de nós até que morreu de infarto quando eu tinha 12. Meu irmão acabou assumindo minha guarda, e um ano depois casou-se com a moça mais doce que conheci. Ela foi a minha melhor amiga, aquela que me ajudou a me aceitar como sou e perseguir meus sonhos. Quando venci meu medo e assumi que sou gay ela me apoiou e ajudou meu irmão a aceitar. Convenceu o meu irmão a me levar ao médico e a fazer o teste mpreg, para saber se eu era ou não um dos raros casos de homens que podem engravidar. E nós três choramos juntos quando os resultados mostraram que eu posso sim, mas que devido a uma má formação que tenho qualquer gravidez seria de alto risco comparado a uma gravidez masculina padrão.

Foi Midori que incentivou Akira a se tornar policial, um sonho de infância dele. Ela me ajudou a juntar dinheiro suficiente para deixar o Japão e partir para a School of Butlers na Inglaterra. Com seu jeito doce e amoroso ela fez minha família sorrir de novo. O mais triste hoje, foi que ela morreu sem poder ver o resultado do seu maior sonho: seu filho Misaki. Já nem tento impedir as lágrimas ou meus soluços. Acabo com a garrafa de tequila e abro a de whisky barato. O líquido desce por minha garganta queimando e mesmo assim não cura a dor em meu peito. Como estou nos EUA não vou poder ir ao osoushiki, tendo que me contentar em me despedir com incenso na casa de meu irmão.

Bebo mais um pouco do whisky, e choro silenciosamente na cozinha vazia. Quando inesperadamente surge à porta o filho caçula do patrão. Justo no meu pior momento ele aparece, bem típico de Jhonny-san. Bufei ao ver sua cara de espanto. Sim, senhor perfeito, eu sei que estou horrível com olhos inchados e nariz escorrendo! Bebo mais um pouco em quanto observo o homem por quem estupidamente me apaixonei. Sim, estupidamente porque ele é um dos maiores playboys do mundo. Ele não liga para gêneros, sai com homens e mulheres e assim que se cansa os presenteia ou colares de rubi ou relógios caros e elegantes.

Alto, de corpo esguio e bem construído com músculos nos lugares corretos era simplesmente espetacular. Para coroar o topo do bolo, ele tinha lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros genuínos e macios. E, se tudo isso não bastasse para atrair qualquer um, ele era simplesmente podre de rico. Apesar da fama e de ser praticamente um puto de classe, ele era extremamente responsável e trabalhador. Junto com seus dois irmãos ele trabalhava na empresa do pai, e era sempre elogiado por sua competência nos jantares da família.

\- Você está bem, Hikari? - disse ele com aquela voz maravilhosa como chocolate.

\- Eu pareço - hic... - beeem pra pra pra voocê? - hic... Soluço idiota.

\- Aconteceu algo? Por que está chorando?

\- Minha cunhada - hic... - morreu hoje - hic...- dando a luz.

E então ele fez algo que nunca pensei que faria, dado o fato de que ele não é conhecido por ser gentil. Veio até mim e me abraço gentilmente, fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle de vez e chorasse desesperadamente em seus braços. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo durou esse meu desabafo, mas sei que levou tempo o suficiente para ensopar a cara camisa social que ele usava. Em nenhum momento ele desfez o abraços ou falou algo para tentar me fazer sentir melhor. Só permaneceu lá.

Não sei exatamente quando o clima mudou. Apenas me lembro de receber um beijo suave próximo ao ouvido, outro em minha bochecha, outro bem no canto da boca, e por fim nos lábios. O beijo aprofundou e senti sua língua brincar com a minha. Seus braços permaneceram a minha volta, e eu deixei minhas mãos brincarem de desbravar aquele corpo quente. Nossas roupas saíram voando não sei como, e nós de repente estávamos em seu quarto. Fui deitado em sua cama com suavidade enquanto seus lábios arrepiavam minha pele. Meu corpo todo estava em combustão e eu sentia minhas bolas apertadas, meu membro pulsar e meu buraco piscar.

Ele pegou um lubrificante e com seus dedos preparou meu corpo para recebê-lo. Entre beijos e carícias eu estava ficando louco. Não era a toa que diziam que ele era um mestre na cama. Rapidamente ele pegou uma camisinha na cabeceira e eu aproveite para olhá-lo agora que ele não me prendia no colchão. Kami-sama do céu! O cara tinha um pênis de cavalo! Como ele iria colocar aquele tronco no meu buraquinho virgem??? Tentando fugir do arrombador de buracos largos fiz a besteira de virar-me de bruços. Acho que ele pensou que era esta a posição que eu desejava, porque voltou a me prensar no colchão com seu peso e encaixar o monstro no meu indefeso buraquinho.

\- Ai! Aaaaaii! Tira, tira, tá doendooooo...

\- Calma, pequeno, calma. É só a cabeça, a dor já vai passar e depois é só prazer.

Sem me dar muito tempo para acostumar-me com a invasão ele começou movimentos leves, de entrar e sair, trazendo cada vez mais o pênis para o fundo do meu canal. Eu suava e gemia horrores quando finalmente senti o ventre dele encostar em meu bumbum. O tempo todo ele me beijava e acariciava tentando me fazer relaxar, e aos poucos conseguiu. Quando ele finalmente começou a tomar um ritmo mais rápido eu já sentia um prazer enlouquecedor. Jhonny sussurrava em meus ouvidos o quanto eu era gostoso, o quanto meu rabinho era delicioso, e eu não sabia se eu estava chocado ou cheio de prazer ao descobrir que ele era boca suja na cama.

Comecei a sentir uma coisa esquisita conforme ele enfiava cada vez mais rápido, ficava cada vez mais dolorosamente gostoso, e eu descobri o que era aquela sensação quando finalmente gritei e gozei tão forte que senti que a cabeça do meu pau, que nem sequer toquei em momento algum, praticamente explodir meu sêmen nos lençóis. Minha garganta ardia quando desabei de vez na cama e sentia Jhonny terminar de arrebentar minhas pregas com três últimos, fortes e profundos movimentos. Ao contrário de mim, ele não gritou. Só soltou um suspiro forte e desabou em cima de mim com leves espasmos.

Estranho... Eu deveria sentir algo úmido e quente no meu canal? Lentamente Jhonny se levantou e retirou sua terceira perna de dentro de mim. Observei sonolento ele retirar a camisinha e xingar. A camisinha tira estourado. Não consegui me lembrar porque deviria estar incomodado com isso, então resolvi fechar meus olhos e cochilar um pouco. Ele voltou para cama e me abraçou, movendo nossos corpos para dormirmos de conchinha. Sim, cochilar seria perfeito. Pensar fica para amanhã, porque amanhã seria outro dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite!
> 
> Sou nova por aqui e espero que vocês gostem das histórias tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever!  
> Possuo blog, conta no ss e no nyah com o nome de NayKarneval. Tem também um grupo no facebook.  
> bjs


	2. Sou sexy, eu sei.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonny não resiste ao charme de Nay e acaba passando a noite com o mordomo. E agora?

P.O.V. Jhonny

 

O trânsito estava uma loucura naquela parte da cidade acabando de vez com a pouca paciência que me restou da viagem de avião de volta para casa. Devido a uma complicação em uma das negociações que estavam em minha responsabilidade, eu tive que retornar mais cedo das férias em família. Não que eu estivesse perdendo algo realmente, pois Filipe estava dando outro show de ciúmes para o coitado do meu irmão Evan. Nem eu, nem Alexsander, o mais velho dos irmãos, entendíamos o que Ivan tinha visto no rapaz.

Filipe era egocêntrico, ciumento e controlador. Não dava o devido carinho e atenção para meu irmão ou para Tommie, o lindo bebê que os dois tiveram juntos. Evan era o único da família que nasceu com a pré-disposição genética de Mpreg. Não só era horrível o descaso de Felipe para com Evan e Tommie, como era um tapa na cara de Alexsander e Flávia. Meu irmão mais velho acertara em cheio ao casar-se com ela. Ela era esperta, dinâmica e amorosa sem ser pegajosa. Só tinham um problema, ela tinha dificuldade em engravidar. Só isso já deu metade do panorama maravilhoso que estava sendo minhas férias, né?

Para ajudar ainda mais, eu estava há duas semanas sem sexo. Terminei com minha amante do momento, uma atriz em ascensão, pois não iria trazer alguém temporário para o seio da família certo? Posso ser o maior ciscador do terreiro, mas não vou desrespeitar os valores dos meus pais. Até os playboys têm moral! Em fim, por negócios voltei para casa, muito mais devagar devido ao trânsito, mas finalmente cheguei ao meu bom e velho lar. Harris’s Manor, uma pequena mansão que está na família há gerações.

Estranhei o movimento, ou melhor, a falta dele, assim que passei pelo portão. Onde estariam todos os funcionários? Será que Hikari teria dado folga a todos de uma vez? Escutei meu pai e jovem mordomo falando a respeito, mas não me lembrava em que fim deu. Passando pelos jardins, entrando em casa e não avistando empregados algum circulando cheguei à conclusão que meu pai aprovou a ideia. Isso seria uma chateação, mas nada que eu não possa resolver por mim mesmo. Subi minhas malas para meu quarto, tomei banho e me vesti para sair. Iria aproveitar para sair da seca e esvaziar minhas bolas azuis. Antes de sair resolvi comer algo rápido para não beber de estômago vazio, e me dirigi à cozinha. Foi lá que o encontrei.

O mordomo jovem e gostoso que meu pai contratou há três anos. Ele era um rapaz de altura mediana, corpo esbelto sem ser magro demais. Quando o conheci achei que não iria durar, pois meu pai era sistemático e exigente. Cheguei até a comentar com meus irmãos e eles concordaram comigo que o jovem com pouca experiência iria pedir arrego rapidinho. Contrariando a todos nós, Nay Hikari deu um baile de competência e disposição. Conquistou rapidamente a confiança da família e se tornou alguém indispensável em nossas vidas. E, exatamente por isso, eu nunca tentei comer aquela bunda, mesmo morrendo de vontade. Ainda morro de vontade. Só que ao contrário dos meus irmãos eu não quero ter uma relação com alguém, e Hikari claramente do tipo “relação séria”. Para garantir que ele nem sequer me tentasse, sempre fiz com que soubesse de cada amante que eu tive nesses três anos. Algumas vezes fazia com que ele comprasse meus presentes de dispensa. Embora com o tempo eu tenha percebido que isso era desnecessário, pois o mordomo sempre agiu fria e polidamente. Chegava a parecer um robozinho. Hoje, porém, não era assim que o encontrei.

Tinha uma garrafa vazia sobre a mesa e ele estava agarrado à outra, bebendo diretamente do gargalo. O rosto totalmente corado, não só da bebida, mas também pelo choro contínuo. O lindo cabelo negro e liso parecia sem vida, sem brilho. Seus olhos da cor do chocolate, escuros e misteriosos, estavam apagados e inchados com gordas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Soluçava e chorava silenciosamente com a mesma graça sutil com que me colocava no lugar à mesa do jantar nas festas do meu pai. E isso me assustou severamente porque fez com que meu membro ficasse duro imediatamente. Malditas bolas azuis.

\- Você está bem, Hikari? – perguntei preocupado.

\- Eu pareço... –soluço – beeem pra você? – soluço.

Meu pênis saltou com o tom insolente dele. Nay Hikari nunca era insolente. Nunca bebia demais também. Desde que o conheci só o vi provar uma taça de vinho uma vez quando meu pai solicitou seus conhecimentos.

\- Aconteceu algo? Por que está chorando?

\- Minha cunhada – soluço – morreu hoje – soluço – dando a luz.

Meu coração doeu quando vi ele se despedaçar. Ao longo desses três anos eu e minha família aprendemos a apreciá-lo e a conhecê-lo, sua história, suas perdas. Sinceramente, sempre odiei quando meus amantes ficavam chorosos ou histéricos, mas assistir ao Nay, um rapaz tão controlado, desmoronar assim me deixou sem chão. Quando dei por mim, estava com meus braços ao redor daquele corpo magro e delicado. Ele tremia e chorava tanto!

Quando finalmente ele parou, e retirou seu rosto do vão do meu pescoço, eu levantei sua face com os dedos em seu queixo. Era apenas para falar algumas palavras de consolo, mas aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, aqueles lábios apetitosos, e minhas bolas azuis não deixaram. Acabei beijando aqueles lábios que eram tão macios quanto saborosos, mesmo com o azedo do álcool. Afundei minha língua buscando a dele para obter mais daquela deliciosa troca.

A coisa desandou ainda mais quando senti as mãos pequenas dele passearem por meu tórax. Rapaz, eu tinha certeza de que se meu pênis ficasse mais duro ia rasgar a cueca e calça. O apertei ainda mais em meus braços e fiz minha mágica. Era roupa para tudo quanto é lado da casa, deixando um rastro para meu quarto onde transei com ele como se fosse à última coisa que iria fazer em vida. Quando terminei me descobri plenamente satisfeito como nunca estive com nenhum outro amante antes, fosse homem ou mulher. Me retirei delicadamente daquele traseiro apertado, sentido arrepios pela leve fricção no meu pau sensível. Se ele fosse mais novo eu poderia suspeitar que fosse virgem, pensei assim que a cabeça se soltou do feixe de músculos com um pop.

Percebi que a camisinha estourou e xinguei levemente, cara esse é o resultado de ficar na seca por tanto tempo. Se Nay fosse uma governanta eu estaria com problemas por conta da possibilidade de engravidar. Joguei a camisinha no lixo e olhei para o jovem mordomo japonês. Ele estava muito fofo todo sonolento em minha cama... Resolvi deixa-lo dormir um pouco mais antes de pedir que saísse, afinal nunca fui de dormir com ninguém, pois isso dá margem a enganos. O abracei e nos movi até ficar de conchinha, e apenas fechei os olhos para descansar.

 

Duas horas depois

Algo me acordou do sono gostoso em que estava. Quando percebi que ainda estava de conchinha com Nay fiquei surpreso, e rapidamente percebi o que me acordou. Meu pênis queria uma segunda rodada em sua mais nova e preferida morada. Parecia que nem sequer tinha descarregado horas antes! Me afastei de leve para observar o meu objeto de desejo. Definitivamente um belo traseiro comestível... Delicadamente virei o corpinho delicioso para que ficasse deitado de costas. Com beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas, deixei marcas na pele alva. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas ainda sim não acordou. Então resolvi seguir uma trilha de beijos até os mamilos cor de chocolate e tão saborosos quanto. Dei o mesmo tratamento do pescoço aos dois mamilos, mas sempre alternando com minhas mãos beliscando o que ficava solitário. Ele começou a ficar agitado gemendo, mais ainda sim, não despertou.

Prossegui com minha trilha e cheguei a seu pau. Olhando para seu rosto, suavemente lambi o membro duro e inchado, beijei e nada dele acordar. Chupei a cabeça bem forte antes de colocar mais carne na minha boca, procurando dar a Nay o boquete de sua vida. Gemendo e estremecendo ele finalmente acordou. Estava tão gostoso até pra mim, que perdi noção de quanto tempo levei até fazê-lo gozar docemente em minha boca.

Sentei sobre minhas pernas e lambi o sêmen doce que escapou para meus lábios, assistindo aquele corpo fogoso e responsivo ofegante em minha cama. Pegando o lubrificante e a camisinha procurei prepara-lo para me receber novamente. Seu buraco estava levemente avermelhado, mas piscava descaradamente ao meu toque me convidando a provar novamente de seus prazeres. Levou um tempo, mas ele ficou pronto e eu vesti o preservativo com cuidado. Cobri seu corpo com o meu novamente e beijei seus lábios profundamente.

\- Agora bebê, eu vou comer a sua bunda a noite toda...

Afundei suavemente a cabeça do meu pau naquele buraco delicioso, tendo o cuidado de que ele sentisse o mínimo de desconforto, pois sei através de todos os meus amantes anteriores que mesmo os mais experientes sofriam para recebê-lo.

\- Promete? – falou ele ofegante, me deixando ao mesmo tempo surpreso e excitado.

Isso fez meu pau inchar mais e ficar ainda mais duro. Afundei de leve, e com mais um ou dois impulsos encostei minha virilha nas nádegas macias.

\- Prometo, e garanto que amanhã você vai estar com o traseiro ardido!

Ele teve a ousadia de rir e ainda dar uma rebolada hesitante no meu membro, fazendo com que eu perdesse o controle novamente e fizesse um movimento constante de bate estaca em seu buraco doce. O beijei com sofreguidão, pois sentia que iria morrer se minha boca não ficasse colada na dele. Minha mãos passeavam por seu corpo, beliscavam seus mamilos, enquanto as dele arranham minhas costas numa tentativa de se segurar. A cabeceira da cama batia repetidamente na parede, como se me incentivasse a ir mais rápido, mais forte. Ele gemia e gritava me dando a certeza de que ele apreciava minha técnica bruta. Meu prazer estava próximo e eu queria garantir que ele gozaria de novo, então agarrei seu pênis e lhe dei o melhor cinco por um que pude dar sem perder o ritmo da dança primitiva que fazíamos. Ele gritou uma última vez quando um explosão de leite masculino choveu sem seu abdômen molhando minha mão e nossos corpos.

Agora sim! Só depois de seu parceiro é que um verdadeiro macho pode gozar, prover primeiro depois se alimentar. Agarrando os quadris pequenos abaixo de mim, investi duro e forte em busca do meu ápice. Desta vez, ao invés de segurar eu soltei um rugido primal que avisava do meu prazer. Fraco e saciado, soltei meu peso em cima de Nay, que gemeu um muito pesado. Reuni o que me restava de forças e nos virei, colocando-o por cima de mim.

\- Retire a camisinha para mim, gatinho. – falei entre as respirações enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Assisti a cena sexy de o meu gatinho manhoso choramingar suavemente enquanto tirava meu pau de sua bunda. Que visão do paraíso, ver meu pau surgir do buraquinho bem aberto até a cabeça sair com um pop... Suavemente ele pegou em meu pau, estremeci com o choque, ainda sensível do meu gozo. O vi amarrar e descartar a camisinha superlotada de sêmen, essa quase estoura também vou ter que trocar a marca. Ele deitou novamente em meu peito e lentamente adormecemos.

Acabou que ao longo da noite repetimos o ato mais umas três vezes. Sempre tive muito apetite sexual, mas não sei o que me deu naquela noite. Talvez tenha sido o perfume dele, sim tenho certeza que era um afrodisíaco. Na manhã seguinte quando finalmente consegui não transar com ele, apesar do meu pau estar a meia-bomba pedindo por uma, me levantei e tomei banho. Quando fui ao quarto me vestir, ele ainda estava dormindo como um anjo, lindo e sensual em meus lençóis amarrotados e sujos com nosso prazer. Beijei-lhe a testa e sai. Longe de sua influência percebi que era melhor que ficasse como um caso de uma noite. Isso não poderia se repetir, pois meu pai iria reclamar horrores de perder um funcionário excelente por eu não manter as minhas calças no lugar. Eu teria de me afastar por um tempo, assim tenho certeza de que ele iria entender e não fazer escândalo, afinal ele era um competente mordomo.


End file.
